The focus of the laboratory continues to center around the problems of drug resistance. As in the past, three major areas continue to be actively investigated. They are: multidrug resistance mediated by P-glycoprotein, adriamycin resistance associated with overexpression of a 95 kilodalton membrane protein and mechanisms of cisplatin resistance.